1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to three dimensional technologies and, more specifically, to property alteration of a three dimensional stereoscopic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional 3D stereoscopic display system may consistently present an object in a 3D scene with a selected property, such as color, weight, or another property. The conventional 3D stereoscopic display system may cause a simulated 3D object to be affected by real 3D structures that are in the perceived 3D scene. For example, the conventional 3D system may cause a virtual 3D ball to bounce off a real couch that is perceived to be in the path of the virtual 3D ball. However, the selected property of the virtual 3D ball may still remain consistent. Visualization of or interaction with the object may therefore be limited by the consistency of the property. Accordingly, improvements may be made with respect to the conventional 3D stereoscopic display system.